The Analytical Imaging Core Facility (AICF) was established in the Spring of 1995 with extramural funding, in order to provide a modern shared facility for imaging and quantitative analysis of 2-dimensional format analytic samples probed with radiolabelled tracers. This facility has since been expanded to include video microscopic imaging, cell sorter/flow cytometry, and a cDNA microarray blotter. In addition, a scanner and film recorder has been added as ancillary support services. The Molecular Dynamics PhosphorImager 445-SI scanner offers the ability to electronically image phosphor screens after exposure by two- dimensional radiolabelled sample formats such as electrophoretic gels, blots, thin-layer chromatography plates, or mounted tissue thin sections. The video-based image acquisition and analysis workstation is used for both qualitative and quantitative gel documentation and analysis. A new service, flow cytometry/cell sorting, has very recently been added to this core lab. An existing B-D FACStar has been totally refurbished to provide state-of-the-art technology our investigators. The Analytical Imaging facility will soon provide technology facilitating the production of cDNA arrays for analysis of gene expression. Acquisition of robotic array printing equipment was recently funded and the hardware and software have been ordered from Genomic Solutions. This new equipment will be a part of the AICF Dr. Townsend, the Core Director and Program Director of the CCCWFU DNA Damage and Cellular Defense Program is available to aid investigators in the use of the equipment as well as support from excellent technical staff that are intimately familiar with the various pieces of equipment and their capabilities. Current usage of the Analytical Imaging Facility by Cancer Center approved projects has been 73% of overall use. Over the past two years, due to the substantial reduction in the size of the Cancer Center Support Grant, the Analytical Imaging Core Laboratory has received only 19% of its funding from the CCS. In the current proposal we are requesting $30,121 or 65% of the total annual budget for the laboratory ($46,300).